Secundarios
by Herm weasl
Summary: Hay muchas cosas en Hogwarts que Jk no nos cuenta en sus libros.Personajes que no tienen la importancia que se merecen.Por fin,los secundarios son los protagonistas!Capitulo dos"Neville,Neville..(XFIN!XD)Reviews PFVR!
1. Como el agua y el aceite

:

****

Secundarios.

Capítulo dos

** Neville, Neville...**

Despertó una hora antes de lo normal, como cada mañana, y prestó toda su atención hacia las pelusillas del techo, como si de un momento a otro fueran a hacer algo realmente interesante y que mereciera la pena no perderselo. Después de lo que bien podría haber sido un cuarto de hora, estiró sus brazos y piernas, separando cada dedillo de sus pies, y se relajó con un intenso suspiro antes de levantarse y enfundarse la bata y las zapatillas rojas con el emblema de su casa bordado en hilo dorado.

Se volvió a sentar en su cama, con aquella cara refunfuñada y dormilona muy común en él y buscó entre los cajones de su mesita las gafas de cerca que usaba para ir a clase. Preguntandose que hora sería, habrió las cortinas de su cama y comprobó, como suponía, que todos seguían dormidos.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño arrastrando con pereza sus pies. Cerró con pestillo, abrió el agua caliente de la ducha y la dejo correr mientras se miraba en el espejo del lababo, frotando sus ojos bajo las gafas y emitiendo un sonoro bostezo. Se echo unas gotitas de colirio en los ojos y se desnudó para darse una rápida ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

Como era ya casi rutinario, se sentó entre Hermione Granger y Billy Manson de segundo. Una de sus mejores amigas y un tipo que no conocía de nada, pero del cual sabía media vida porque cada mañana escuchaba (como el que no quería la cosa) sus conversaciónes para hacersele más entretenido el desayuno. Y lo conseguía. Aquí el chaval , a sus 12 años, tenía una vida más agitada que la de el mismo. Aún incluyendo sus escasos encuentros con Voldemort y la mágia tenebrosa. Impresionante.

Como siempre, cojió una tostada y la barnizó de mantequilla y mermelada de manzana. Se sirvió algo de café solo con unas cucharaditas de azúcar, y una pequeña chocolatina energética. Sacó el libro de Aritmancia y intentó aprenderse un par de lecciones que no le habían quedado muy claro en la última clase. Hermione se percató de ello y dejó su conversación con Harry y Ron para dirigirse a él.

¿Repasando?-preguntó interesadda.

-Aham-respondió él,mientras masticaba un buen pedazo de su tostada

-¿Necesites que te ayude con algo?

Noh, dah igual -tragó fuertemente-son solo unos problemas de trigonometría.

Uhm...

No muy convencida, le miró con una ceja levantada y sin apartar la vista cojio el libro de Neville y lo colocó en su regazo, aprovechando que este daba ahora un largo sorbo a su café. Ella se lamía la mermelada de fresa que había manchado su dedo índice observando interesada el apartado que marcaba Neville.

Bien, aquel apartado tenía una larga y tendida explicación. Podía estar leyendolo durante horas y aprovecharía para terminar su desayuno tranquilo. Volvió a dar un bocado a su tostada al tiempo que la puerta principal se habría.

Tres chicas de su misma edad, con el uniforme de Hogwarts, la insignia de Hufflepuff, la mochila callendo de un hombro y un par dr libros en las manos, hablaban animadamente al tiempo que caminaban hacia la mesa de su casa.

La de la izquierda sonrreía ampliamente mientras comentaba una interesante anecdota haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Tenía el pelo largo, moreno claro y algo rizado. Era delgada y la más alta de las tres, aunque no debía de medir mucho más de un metro setenta.

La chica del medio ,con la mirada fija en la mesa, mantenía una media sonrrisa, escuchando atentamente a su amiga y de vez en cuando, se colocaba un mechon revelde tras la oreja. Era la más bajita de las tres, con el pelo demasiado corto para llebarlo recojido. Liso y completamente rubio. Y unas pequeñas gafas negras y cuadradas adornaban su pecosa nariz.

La otra chica se morida con interes las uñas de una mano llena de anillos, y no apartaba la vista de la morena. Tenía el pelo también rubio, pero algo más oscuro, como ceniciento. Lo llebaba reocojido en una coleta alta que se movía al compás de sus pasos.

Neville miraba hacia ellas, pero solo una de las tres era su blanco objetivo. Se llamaba Susan Bones y era una de las estudiantes mas sobresalientes de su casa. Era una verdadera maestra de la biología, y Neville se encontraba perdidamente atraído por ella desde aquel día cuando, de rodillas, buscaba bajo su asiento a su pequeña rana en el tren de ida a Howgarts.

Tenía un pelo tan rubio, con aquel aroma a eterno otoño y albaricoque. Sus labios siempre rosados y húmedos, aquellas pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz, su tez blanca y aquella tierna voz, como de angeles y recién salida de un cuento de hadas donde ella era la princesa. Podía escribir mil poemas y nunca agotarse. Por que cada mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos avellana eran una una nueva poesía.

Neville...Neville...¿me oyes? Despierta,Neville...-oía a lo lejos la voz de Hermione llamarle, y unos suaves empujones de esta le hizieron volver a la realidad- Neville,¿Estás bien?

Eh..¿si?-preguntó mientras se incorporaba- Oh,mierda...

Se había quedado 'dormido' con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha y el codo sobre el plato de la mantequilla.

Joder, Neville...-se dijo a sí mismo mientras arreglaba algo del estropicio.

¿En que estabas pensando? - preguntó Hermione con mirada desaprovadora- Te estaba diciendo la lección ¿acaso no me escuchabas?

No..osea,sí,pero esque...-La chica hizo uno de sus gestos extraños con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mandibula movida hacia un lado, se giró en el sitio y hizo como que escuchaba la conversación entre sus dos amigos, mientras se mordía a mala leche el labio de abajo y movía nerviosamente uno de sus pies contra el suelo - Vamos Hermione, no te ofendas

No estoy ofendida- dijo secamente

Oye..-recordó que tenía el codo sucio y se lo limpio con unas cuantas servilletas- vamos, Mione...de todas maneras, no pedi tu ayuda...

_Oh,oh...Falláste._

Hermione movio con más rapidez su pié, su cara de pocos amigos aumentó cuando frunció el entrecejo y ahora galopaba sus dedos sobre la madera de la mesa, haciendo un sonido tintineante y molesto.

Eh,bueno..en realidad es así, aun que te agradezco...- No pareció cambiar nada en el estado de animo de su amiga, asique siguió haciendole la pelota- Si tu siempre me ayudas, eres una gran amiga, es culpa mia, que estaba mirando a una chica y perdí el sentido por completo y me quedé dormido..jeje..sobre la mantequilla...-prosigió, tratando de parecer el siempre agradable y risueño Neville. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione había dejado su mirada de "_igual te cae una hostia_" a una de "_pero que me estás contando_", mas o menos hacia la mitad de su guión.

Eh...¿Pasa algo? -preguntó tras darse cuenta de que se había perdido una pequeña e importante parte de la pelicula.

¿Chica?

Eh..-arrugó la nariz confundido-¿qué?

A Hermione le brillaban intensamente los ojos, y aquello no parecía ser bueno. Casi que prefería que mirara a Ron y Harry mientras el pedía disculpas por haber metido el codo en un plato de grasa animal, pero aún así no comprendía la cara de ...¿satisfación? de su amiga en aquellos momentos.

Neville-dijo ahora en voz baja acercandose a el y acentuando cada palabra con un movimiento de mano- dime..¿has estado mirando a _una chica?_

uhm..si y...¿qué tiene de extraño?-preguntó tambien en voz baja

¿Cómo que "qué tiene de extraño"?-se sorprendió-¡creí que eras gay!

Dijo dejando a un Neville sorprendido, avergonzado y...confundido.

:Fín del capitulo dos:

_  
Jo, cuanto tiempo, pensé que iba a dejar otro fanfiction a la deriva xDD  
Enfín, que siento la tardanza. No ha terminado como esperaba,  
pero ya sabeis que lo mio no son los finales. Ya he empezado con el proximo _

_capítulo, a ver si lo termino pronto y tal para subirlo. Y pronto recibireis noticias  
de Pansy, tranquilos. Que eso no termina ahi.Besos a todos, **dejandme reviews PORFI PORFI PORFI!**_

Y espero que os halla gustado **-**


	2. Neville,Neville

:

****

Secundarios.

Capítulo dos

** Neville, Neville...**

Despertó una hora antes de lo normal, como cada mañana, y prestó toda su atención hacia las pelusillas del techo, como si de un momento a otro fueran a hacer algo realmente interesante y que mereciera la pena no perderselo. Después de lo que bien podría haber sido un cuarto de hora, estiró sus brazos y piernas, separando cada dedillo de sus pies, y se relajó con un intenso suspiro antes de levantarse y enfundarse la bata y las zapatillas rojas con el emblema de su casa bordado en hilo dorado.

Se volvió a sentar en su cama, con aquella cara refunfuñada y dormilona muy común en él, y desaciendo el desagradable tacto pastoso de su paladar, buscó entre los cajones de su mesita las gafas de cerca que usaba para ir a clase. Preguntandose que hora sería, habrió las cortinas de su cama y comprobó, como suponía, que todos seguían dormidos.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño arrastrando con pereza sus pies. Cerró con pestillo, abrió el agua caliente de la ducha y la dejo correr mientras se miraba en el espejo del lababo, frotando sus ojos bajo las gafas y emitiendo un sonoro bostezo. Se echo unas gotitas de colirio en los ojos y se desnudó para darse una rápida ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

Como era ya casi rutinario, se sentó entre Hermione Granger y Billy Manson de segundo. Una de sus mejores amigas y un tipo que no conocía de nada, pero del cual sabía media vida porque cada mañana escuchaba (como el que no quería la cosa) sus conversaciónes para hacersele más entretenido el desayuno. Y lo conseguía. Aquí el chaval , a sus 12 años, tenía una vida más agitada que la de el mismo. Aún incluyendo sus escasos encuentros con Voldemort y la mágia tenebrosa. Impresionante.

Como siempre, cojió una tostada y la barnizó de mantequilla y mermelada de manzana. Se sirvió algo de café solo con unas cucharaditas de azúcar, y una pequeña chocolatina energética. Sacó el libro de Aritmancia y intentó aprenderse un par de lecciones que no le habían quedado muy claro en la última clase. Hermione se percató de ello y dejó su conversación con Harry y Ron para dirigirse a él.

¿Repasando?-preguntó interesadda.

-Aham-respondió él,mientras masticaba un buen pedazo de su tostada

-¿Necesites que te ayude con algo?

Noh, dah igual -tragó fuertemente-son solo unos problemas de trigonometría.

Uhm...

No muy convencida, le miró con una ceja levantada y sin apartar la vista cojio el libro de Neville y lo colocó en su regazo, aprovechando que este daba ahora un largo sorbo a su café. Ella se lamía la mermelada de fresa que había manchado su dedo índice observando interesada el apartado que marcaba Neville.

Bien, aquel apartado tenía una larga y tendida explicación. Podía estar leyendolo durante horas y aprovecharía para terminar su desayuno tranquilo. Volvió a dar un bocado a su tostada al tiempo que la puerta principal se habría.

Tres chicas de su misma edad, con el uniforme de Hogwarts, la insignia de Hufflepuff, la mochila callendo de un hombro y un par dr libros en las manos, hablaban animadamente al tiempo que caminaban hacia la mesa de su casa.

La de la izquierda sonrreía ampliamente mientras comentaba una interesante anecdota haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Tenía el pelo largo, moreno claro y algo rizado. Era delgada y la más alta de las tres, aunque no debía de medir mucho más de un metro setenta.

La chica del medio ,con la mirada fija en la mesa, mantenía una media sonrrisa, escuchando atentamente a su amiga y de vez en cuando, se colocaba un mechon revelde tras la oreja. Era la más bajita de las tres, con el pelo demasiado corto para llebarlo recojido. Liso y completamente rubio. Y unas pequeñas gafas negras y cuadradas adornaban su pecosa nariz.

La otra chica se morida con interes las uñas de una mano llena de anillos, y no apartaba la vista de la morena. Tenía el pelo también rubio, pero algo más oscuro, como ceniciento. Lo llebaba reocojido en una coleta alta que se movía al compás de sus pasos.

Neville miraba hacia ellas, pero solo una de las tres era su blanco objetivo. Se llamaba Susan Bones y era una de las estudiantes mas sobresalientes de su casa. Era una verdadera maestra de la biología, y Neville se encontraba perdidamente atraído por ella desde aquel día cuando, de rodillas, buscaba bajo su asiento a su pequeña rana en el tren de ida a Howgarts.

Tenía un pelo tan rubio, con aquel aroma a eterno otoño y albaricoque. Sus labios siempre rosados y húmedos, aquellas pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz, su tez blanca y aquella tierna voz, como de angeles y recién salida de un cuento de hadas donde ella era la princesa. Podía escribir mil poemas y nunca agotarse. Por que cada mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos avellana, eran una una nueva poesía...

Neville...Neville...¿me oyes? Despierta,Neville...-oía a lo lejos la voz de Hermione llamarle, y unos suaves empujones de esta le hizieron volver a la realidad- Neville,¿Estás bien?

Eh..¿si?-preguntó mientras se incorporaba- Oh,mierda...

Se había quedado 'dormido' con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha y el codo sobre el plato de la mantequilla.

Joder, Neville...-se dijo a sí mismo mientras arreglaba algo del estropicio.

¿En que estabas pensando? - preguntó Hermione con mirada desaprovadora- Te estaba diciendo la lección ¿acaso no me escuchabas?

No..osea,sí,pero esque...-La chica hizo uno de sus gestos extraños con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mandibula movida hacia un lado, se giró en el sitio y hizo como que escuchaba la conversación entre sus dos amigos, mientras se mordía a mala leche el labio de abajo y movía nerviosamente uno de sus pies contra el suelo - Vamos Hermione, no te ofendas

No estoy ofendida- dijo secamente

Oye..-recordó que tenía el codo sucio y se lo limpio con unas cuantas servilletas- vamos, Mione...de todas maneras, no pedi tu ayuda...

_Oh,oh...Falláste._

Hermione movio con más rapidez su pié, su cara de pocos amigos aumentó cuando frunció el entrecejo y ahora galopaba sus dedos sobre la madera de la mesa, haciendo un sonido tintineante y molesto.

Eh,bueno..en realidad es así, aun que te agradezco...- No pareció cambiar nada en el estado de animo de su amiga, asique siguió haciendole la pelota- Si tu siempre me ayudas, eres una gran amiga, es culpa mia, que estaba mirando a una chica y perdí el sentido por completo y me quedé dormido..jeje..sobre la mantequilla...-prosigió, tratando de parecer el siempre agradable y risueño Neville. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione había dejado su mirada de "_igual te cae una hostia_" a una de "_pero que me estás contando_", mas o menos hacia la mitad de su guión.

Eh...¿Pasa algo? -preguntó tras darse cuenta de que se había perdido una pequeña e importante parte de la pelicula.

¿Chica?

Eh..-arrugó la nariz confundido-¿qué?

A Hermione le brillaban intensamente los ojos, y aquello no parecía ser bueno. Casi que prefería que mirara a Ron y Harry mientras el pedía disculpas por haber metido el codo en un plato de grasa animal, pero aún así no comprendía la cara de ...¿satisfación? de su amiga en aquellos momentos.

Neville-dijo ahora en voz baja acercandose a el y acentuando cada palabra con un movimiento de mano- dime..¿has estado mirando a _una chica?_

uhm..si y...¿qué tiene de extraño?-preguntó tambien en voz baja

¿Cómo que "qué tiene de extraño"?-se sorprendió-¡creí que eras gay!

Exclamó ella,dejando a un Neville sorprendido, avergonzado y...confundido.

:Fín del capitulo dos:

_  
Jo, cuanto tiempo, pensé que iba a dejar otro fanfiction a la deriva xDD  
Enfín, que siento la tardanza. No ha terminado como esperaba,  
pero ya sabeis que lo mio no son los finales. Ya he empezado con el proximo _

_capítulo, a ver si lo termino pronto y tal para subirlo. Y pronto recibireis noticias  
de Pansy, tranquilos. Que eso no termina ahi.Besos a todos, **dejandme reviews PORFI PORFI PORFI!**_

Y espero que os halla gustado **-**


	3. Nota

**Nota:**

Ayer subí el capítulo dos de este fanfiction ("Neville,Neville..") pero no sé que ha pasado

que se ha puesto dos veces y ha borrado "Como el agua y el aceite" de Pansy Parkinson.  
Si alguien sabe como arreglarlo, por favor dígamelo. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros Reviews!

Besos a todos,

_**Maeda Malfoy**_


End file.
